S2E11: Teach a Soldier to Fight
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: ***SEQUEL TO "WINTER'S GALE"*** After a near fatal attack on Berk, Stoick decides to train Hiccup in the art of weaponry. Things go bad quickly when Dagur and the Berserkers kidnap them.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: RACE TO THE EDGE SPOILERS!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hey guys! :D So, I'm not entire sure how this story's going to go...I mean, I know what I want to write in it, I'm just not sure how it's gonna go down...so let's try it, shall we? :D I hope you all liked the last episode, and enjoy this episode just as much as you have the previous ones! Anyways, I'm over and out for now! Happy Easter! :D Enjoy chapter 1!**

* * *

"FIRE!" the Berserkers shouted from their ship below, pointing a finger up at the sky. "SHOOT DOWN THE DRAGONS! The rest will be easy!"

Stormfly and Astrid dive-bombed out of the way just in time; arrows raced through the space of air they had been previously occupying. "Nice going, Stormfly!" praised Astrid, rubbing her dragon's head. "Now let's see if we can't take out some of those catapults!"

Stormfly nodded in agreement and swooped, towards the ground.

"A-TEAM, SOARING INTO ACTION!" cheered Gustav Larson, and he led the auxiliary team of dragon riders towards the Berserker ships, tailing Astrid.

"I don't understand!" shouted Fishlegs from where he was mounted on Meatlug, dodging catapult boulders and crossbow arrows. "Why would the Berserkers attack _Berk!?"_

"Maybe because they realized we were _ON IT_ ," snapped Snotlout, flanking Fishlegs on Hookfang, "and decided that now was as good a time as any for stone-cold revenge!" He pounded his fist into his palm. "But now," said Snotlout, grinning, "since they attacked us _first_ , anything we do is self-defense and cannot be held against us!"

"Wait!" Fishlegs shouted desperately. "Snotlout, what does that mean!?"

"See ya, Fishface!" said Snotlout, and with a mock salute, he dove towards the Berserker ships. "SNOTLOUT, SNOTLOUT, OY, OY, OY!"

"If you chant that one more time," said Ruffnut angrily, "I'll turn that victory cry of yours into 'Snotlout, Snotlout, ow, ow, ow!'"

"Brilliant idea, dear sister!" said Tuffnut, punching the air in triumph. "Yes! We shall do that-" An arrow flew up at them, and if it hadn't been for their dragon's quick reflexes, they would have been hit.

"Um...we shall do that _after_ we kick Berserker behind!" said Tuffnut.

"Yeah!" said Ruffnut, and Barf and Belch soared downwards, straight towards the Berserker ships, following after Snotlout, Hookfang, Astrid, Stormfly, and the A-Team.

"Take down the Nadder!" Dagur shouted from his ships, pointing a finger up at Astrid, and his men loaded their catapults and aimed them in Astrid's direction. The boulder was launched, and Astrid didn't have time to move out of the way-

A purple blast exploded in front of her, blowing the boulder to smithereens. Astrid raised her arm to shield herself, and once the smoke from the explosion died, she lowered it.

"Thanks, Hiccup!" she called.

Hiccup flashed her a thumbs-up, and Toothless circled back around, flying alongside Astrid and Stormfly.

"I'll go in low," Hiccup said, "and you distract them as long as you can! Let's see if we can't take out any of their ships from below!"

"Got it!" said Astrid, and Hiccup directed Toothless downwards, straight towards Dagur's ships at top speed. "A-TEAM!" Astrid shouted. "Offensive formations!"

Gustav nodded and repeated her order unnecessarily; the riders of the A-Team instantly fanned out to do as Astrid had commanded.

"Um, Astrid?" Fishlegs said. "Why is Hiccup going straight for Dagur?"

"Strategy!" said Astrid. "Distract the archers! Stormfly and I will take out the catapults!"

"You got it!" said Snotlout.

"WAIT!" screamed Fishlegs. "WAIT, HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DISTRACT THE ARCHERS!? Ahhhhh!" He screamed even louder when arrows rained down around them. Meatlug barely managed to dodge out of the way.

"Like that!" said Snotlout smugly. "Hahahahaha, Snotlout!"

Astrid swooped down on Stormfly, towards the catapults. While the archers were focused on Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the A-Team, Stormfly flicked her tail, and the dragon's spines embedded themselves in the catapult's mechanism. A fireball from Stormfly was all it took after that before the catapult was rendered completely useless.

"Nice shooting, Stormfly!" Astrid said, rubbing Stormfly's head. "Now let's take out another one!"

Meanwhile, Toothless swooped low over the ocean, nearly grazing it, just out of sight of the soldiers on the ship. Hiccup pressed himself low against his dragon's back, waiting for just the right moment.

"Alright, bud," said Hiccup, "we have one shot at this. As soon as we fire, we need to get up in the air until we're out of arrow range."

Toothless growled his acknowledgement, paused just a second, took aim, and fired. The plasma blast blew a gigantic hole in Dagur's largest ship which quickly began filling the ship with water and dragging it down.

"NO!" Dagur shouted. "I _liked_ that ship!"

Toothless skyrocketed.

Dagur saw them.

"FOCUS ALL YOUR FIRE ON THE NIGHT FURY!" he shouted. "TAKE THEM _DOWN!"_

"Toothless, barrel roll!" Hiccup instructed. "Multiple blast!"

Toothless spun, turned, and fired three plasma blasts in a speedy session; the arrows, which had been flying straight up at them, were blown away.

"Nice shot!" Hiccup said. "Now let's get out of range!"

Toothless nodded, turned, and shot back towards Berk. Toothless landed in the village plaza, and Hiccup quickly dismounted, racing towards the armory. The Berkians who could fight were running to the docks, and those incapable of combat were taking shelter.

"Gobber!" Hiccup called, racing towards his former mentor as Gobber handed an axe to a passing Berkian. "I'm looking for a Gronckle Iron sword!"

"Gronckle Iron sword?" repeated Gobber. "What would you want with that, lad?"

"I'm just wondering if you have one!" said Hiccup. "We're cutting it close up there with those arrows! Close combat could be our only option!"

Gobber studied him for a moment, and then, he stepped into his armory and returned almost instantly with a forearm-length Gronckle Iron sword strapped in a sheath. He handed it to Hiccup, who took it.

"First Gronckle Iron weapon I made since figuring out the Gronckle Iron formula," said Gobber. "Just been sharpened, stronger than ever...yet lightweight. You shouldn't have a problem wielding it."

"Thanks, Gobber," said Hiccup, and he strapped the sheath to his belt and made to mount Toothless.

"Oh, and Hiccup?" Gobber called at the last second, and when Hiccup turned to look at him, he continued. "Remember, close combat only as a last resort. You and the other riders are certainly safer on your dragons than you are on the ground."

"I'll remember that, Gobber," said Hiccup, and with an unconvincing smile, he leapt onto Toothless' back, and Toothless shot into the sky once again. The instant he left, Skullcrusher and Stoick landed in front of Gobber and the armory. The Chief dismounted and stepped towards the blacksmith.

"Have you seen Hiccup?" Stoick asked instantly.

"You just missed him, Stoick," said Gobber. "He came by to get a sword, and raced back off."

"Well, I need the best weapon you have," said Stoick. "I'm going up there with the other dragon riders. They need all the help they can get."

"Right," said Gobber, nodding, heading into the armory. "Those arrows are coming down on them like hail in Devastating Winter...here." He handed Stoick a finely polished, sharpened axe, and Stoick mounted Skullcrusher once again and took to the sky.

"The catapults are down, Hiccup!" Astrid reported once he had taken air. "The only things left that can bother us are the archers!"

Hiccup stared down at the decks of Dagur's ships; the archers fired crossbow arrows straight up at Fishlegs and Snotlout, who were still distracting them. "Huh," said Hiccup. "Well, that shouldn't be a problem. A-Team, follow me!"

He directed Toothless downwards, and the dragon soared.

"Come on, A-Team!" snapped Gustav. "You heard the man! Go, go, go!" Gustav and the rest of Berk's auxiliary team shot after Hiccup.

"The archers!" said Hiccup, pointing to the nearest Berserkers with crossbows. "You can use the ships as cover to shield yourselves until you have a clear shot! Once we take out the crossbows, taking out the rest of the ships won't be a problem!"

Gustav nodded and led the A-Team towards the ships; Snotlout and Fishlegs were still above, distracting the archers.

"I don't _want_ to do this!" Snotlout yelled at Hiccup. "I'm to young and beautiful to die!"

"Then...trade off with the twins, or something!" Hiccup shouted back. "Whatever you do, don't stop distracting those archers! I'm going in low!"

"And if you don't come back," said Snotlout, "I'll tell everyone you died heroically!"

"Snotlout!" shrieked Fishlegs.

"What? Isn't that _nice?"_ said Snotlout.

Hiccup followed the A-Team towards the surface of the water. One plasma blast from Toothless was all it took for three archers to be blown back off their feet, and another blast from Gustav and Fanghook knocked another two archers into the ocean.

In the sky above them, the twins looked on in fascination. "This destruction," said Tuffnut, "I think I like it."

"Would you two yahoos please get to work!?" snapped Snotlout. "Take over for me and Hookfang! Dagur wants to turn us all into _pincushions!"_

"Pincushions," said Tuffnut dreamily. "I like it! We'll take over from here!"

Meanwhile Dagur, seeing that his archers were being taken out left and right, raced towards the nearest archer, wrestled his crossbow from his grip, and knocked him overboard. Dagur took aim with the crossbow at the nearest dragon-

"FANGHOOK, DIVE!" shouted Gustav, and Dagur's arrow sailed over their heads, barely missing them. "Phew! Felt the air on _that_ one! Wow!"

Dagur took up his crossbow and aimed carefully. Then, when Hiccup and Toothless swooped and took out three more archers, he fired.

His aim was off. Toothless spun to avoid getting hit, but in spinning, he knocked himself off-balance. He misjudged the distance between himself and the ship.

Hiccup and Toothless hit the deck of Dagur's ship in a horrible crash-land, rolling and tumbling to a stop. They hit the mast of the ship, and the wood cracked upon impact.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted, and she turned Stormfly without a second thought and zoomed down.

"Astrid, no!" shouted Fishlegs. "The archers!"

At the last second, Astrid pulled up; arrows rained around her, barely missing Stormfly's wings.

"We'll cover you, Princess!" shouted Snotlout, cupping his hand around his mouth. "You go help Hiccup!"

"Yeah!" said Tuffnut. "We'll use Ruffnut as a human shield!"

"I nominate Tuffnut human shield!" said Ruffnut, raising her hand. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins got into defensive formation, and Astrid turned and shot towards the deck of the ship.

Hiccup stood, feeling disorientated, and beside him, Toothless also got to his feet. When Hiccup's vision finally cleared, he saw that the Berserkers on the ship were slowly approaching from all directions, closing in.

"Oh, awesome," said Hiccup, drawing his sword. "Sorry, is this your ship? My bad. My bad!"

A Berserker raised his axe and prepared to advance, but Dagur suddenly stepped from the crowd of Berserkers, axe drawn.

"Get the backup crossbows and keep firing at the dragon riders!" barked Dagur, clutching his weapon tighter. "Leave my _brother_ to me."

Hiccup sighed and put a hand on his hip. "You know, hate to break it to you, brother," said Hiccup, "but every time you tell your men to leave me to you, I escape. Sooo, yeah, probably not the best idea to leave me to you. You should probably just get a crossbow and finish me off."

Dagur blinked at him. "Are you trying to be smart, brother?"

"I don't have to try, Dagur," said Hiccup.

Dagur narrowed his eyes. "I know what you're doing!" he said. "You're trying to confuse me! You have a plan, I know you do, Hiccup! You _want_ be to try and finish you off with a crossbow so you can launch some psycho plan! Well, I'm not falling for it!"

"Or maybe I _don't_ want you to use a crossbow which is why I told you to use a crossbow which would make you _think_ that I wanted you to use a crossbow when I really didn't so you wouldn't use a crossbow and I would escape anyway," said Hiccup.

Dagur blinked. "What?"

"What?"

"ARRRGH!" Dagur shouted. "ENOUGH! I'm not going to let you talk your way out of this one, brother!"

"Good for you!" said Hiccup. "Ready, Toothless?" Toothless growled, teeth unsheathed at Dagur. "Alrightee then," said Hiccup. "Let's do this." And he raised his sword and sprang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but I got to editing it earlier than I could have ever hoped, and so yeah, I'm posting it now, because I love you guys and I didn't want to leave you in suspense any longer than necessary! :D Shout-outs:**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Haha, yeah, nope, gotta wait until this chapter to see it. ;) Happy Easter to you, too! :D**

 **wikelia: I know, right? Why can't he be this sassy in the actual show? If there was an entire episode dedicated to Hiccup and his sass, I would be really okay with that. :D**

 **Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus: Haha, I know, right? Hiccup's sass is so amazing. :D**

 **HufflePufforlife: Aw, thanks so much! :) Hiccup's sass is incredible. :D**

 **Animals Rule: Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoy it! :D**

 **ilovedogs100: Well, you probably aren't wrong. :)**

 **DG-Agent37-Lover: Go A-Team! :D I loved "Astrid's Team." I thought Astrid got some really good character development in that episode, and plus the sublte Hiccstrid and all. That was also really sweet. :) Haha, yeah, Snotlout's very boastful. XD And I do like the line about "I'll tell everyone you died heroically", just because it's funny. :D And confused Dagur is amazing. :D Thanks! :D**

 **Dimentional Phaser: Haha, yeah, Hiccup confusing Dagur is amazing. :D**

 **UpbeatGracie: HAHA, LOL! XD And yeah, Hiccup, I don't like this strategy, either...:)**

 **Charr2003: No worries! Life is crazy! :D Happy Easter! :D I'm glad you liked the last story! I had a lot of fun giving Tuffnut some character development there. Too much fun, probably XD Thanks for the review! :D**

 **Dimensional Girl: Hahaha, thanks! :D**

 **Jo: Hiccup and Dagur interactions...I have way too much fun writing those! XD And yes, at this rate, I'll definitely get these episodes out to you guys before the next season comes out. :D Thanks for the review! :D**

 **MaximumRide159: Go Hiccup! :D**

 **Forever Me: Hahahahahaha, sorry! XD I'm glad you like it so far! I hope you enjoy the rest of it just as much! :D**

 **bella: I love sassy Hiccup. He really is hilarious. :D Thanks! :D**

 **Angel Azul: Haha, thanks! :D I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D**

 **SnivyDragon: Hahahahahaha, yeah, Dagur's helpless. :) Thanks! :D**

 **Toothlesslover90: Aww, thank you so much! :D I'm glad you're enjoying these stories, and all the previous ones! I hope you like this one just as much! :D Thanks! :D**

 **Carly Marley: Happy Easter! :D And yeah, Hiccup confusing people...WHY MUST HE BE SO SASSY I CANNOT TAKE IT. XD**

* * *

Stoick rode Skullcrusher up into the sky, axe in his hand. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were shouting taunts at the Berserker archers below, trying to keep their attention off of Hiccup as long as they could.

"Hey, stupid stupid stuuuupid!" said Tuffnut in a sing-song tone. "You're all weirdoes! You're even weirder and dumber than _we_ are, which is _definitely_ saying something! Don't worry, you should take it as a compliment, because being sane _stinks!"_

"Whooa!" shouted Ruffnut as Barf and Belch swerved out of the way. Tuffnut looked back down at the Berserkers, cupping a hand around his mouth.

"I _saaaaid,"_ sang Tuffnut, " _you should take it as a compliment!_ You're stupidly awesome! It's a good thing!"

More arrows were fired up at them, and they barely avoided being shot. "Yeah, I don't think they took it as a compliment, bro," said Ruffnut flatly.

Tuffnut sighed. "Shame," he said. "BARF, BELCH, EXTERMINATE! OBLIVIATE! FIRE!"

Barf and Belch did as they were told, and the entire sail of the nearest Berserker ship burst into flames.

"Yeah!" cheered Ruffnut and Tuffnut, reaching over to high-five. "Total destruction!" said Tuffnut. "I _like_ it!"

"Where's Hiccup?" Stoick demanded of Snotlout, and Snotlout instantly pointed.

"He and Toothless crashed on Dagur's ship!" said Snotlout. "Astrid's going after him-"

Snotlout didn't have a chance to finish his thought; Stoick had already left in that direction.

…

Hiccup and Dagur clashed weapons, sword against axe. They parried, swung, Hiccup ducked, Dagur swung again, and Hiccup met his blow with one of his own. Dagur smirked at him, pressing hard against his weapon.

"Oh ho ho, brother," said Dagur, teeth gritted in a hideous grin. "Being a bit aggressive, are you?"

Hiccup swung back and made to parry, but Dagur was ready for him, and he caught Hiccup in the ribs with a well-aimed kick. Hiccup stumbled backwards and glanced up at Dagur, sword still clutched in his hand.

Meanwhile, Toothless went after the archers, knocking them and their crossbows into the ocean. Astrid and Stormfly were nearing the ship, but a line of arrows stalled them momentarily.

"Come on, Stormfly!" said Astrid. "Circle back around!"

Stormfly chirped and obeyed.

Hiccup and Dagur on the decks of the ship glared at each other dangerously, like two wildcats waiting for the right moment to pounce. Dagur began to pace, axe slung carelessly over his shoulder.

"I'm a bit disappointed in you, brother," said Dagur casually. "I honestly expected a bit more. Maybe you prefer hand-to-hand combat now? We could do that too if it's your personal preference."

"What do you want, Dagur?" Hiccup snarled, teeth barred. "You didn't come here for no reason."

"Maybe I did!" said Dagur, grinning. "It's hard to tell with someone as deranged as I, isn't it, Hiccup? Did I come here for a reason, or did I come here for sport? You know, attacks, deaths, injuries...I'm totally fond of those!"

"You're insane," Hiccup spat.

Dagur sighed. "Those are going to make horrible last words, brother," he said, and he raised his axe.

Hiccup dove out of the way just in time and met Dagur's axe with his sword. He was lucky it was Gronckle Iron, because with the strength of Dagur's blows, a sword of any other metal would have snapped under the pressure. Dagur pulled back his weapon and stepped backwards; Hiccup stood, unmoved.

"You're so _pathetic_ ," said Dagur, raising his axe. "You aren't a soldier, Hiccup. You never were a soldier. You're a peacemaker."

Dagur surged forward, and Hiccup raised his sword; but he wasn't fully prepared. Dagur knocked Hiccup's weapon to the side, dropped his axe, and seized Hiccup by his throat.

"And there is no room in the world for peacemakers like you," snarled Dagur, and he shoved Hiccup backwards - hard.

Hiccup yelped and slammed back-first into the mast of the ship, head taking more impact than anything else. This move was as unfortunate for Dagur as it was for Hiccup, because the mast of the ship was already cracked and unstable due to Toothless' crash against it, and now, Hiccup's weight getting thrown against it was too much.

The mast snapped and slowly tipped over like a giant falling tree.

Hiccup was disoriented, but he had enough mind to know that if he didn't move out of the way, he would be smashed. At the very last second, he rolled aside, and the mast crashed over the ship.

The ship instantly began taking on water at an alarming rate. The archers lost their footing and toppled sideways into the ocean; once they were gone, Toothless turned, roared, and raced towards Hiccup.

Dagur had been raising his sword, and Toothless slammed into him and tackled him, pinning him to the deck of the sinking ship. Toothless snarled in his face.

Hiccup tried to keep his eyes open, but this was difficult. He stood up, grabbed his sword, and prepared to mount Toothless and get off the ship before it sank-

The mast suddenly rolled, and the entire balance off the ship was compromised. It leaned dangerously to the side; the remaining archers fell into the water.

Unfortunately, Hiccup, already dizzy from taking more than one knock to the head, lost his balance and fell into the ocean, too.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted from where he was above the ships, and Skullcrusher dove all the faster.

Hiccup's senses were dulled. Part of him said to kick and get back to the surface, but after a few moments of trying, the other part of him (the one closest to his pounding head) said that it was impossible.

He heard Toothless roar, but the sound was fuzzy. He heard something that sounded like Stormfly's spine shots, Skullcrusher's roar, and Astrid shouting his name.

The last thing he saw was a blurry figure swimming towards him...

…

Hiccup gasped, and his eyes flew open. He shot forward and instantly wished he hadn't; his head pounded with unimaginable pain. He pressed his fingers against his temple and shut his eyes.

Toothless suddenly nuzzled him, and Hiccup opened his eyes. "Toothless!" he said, wrapping his arms around Toothless' neck. "Are you okay, bud?"

Toothless licked him in the face, which Hiccup took as a yes. He laughed and shoved Toothless back to avoid getting licked a second time.

"We really need to stop meeting like this, Toothless," said Hiccup.

Toothless nodded eagerly and licked him again, much to Hiccup's protest.

"Okay, buddy, I know, I'm happy to see you too!" Hiccup said, pushing Toothless back playfully for the second time. "What happened?" He looked around dumbly. He was in his loft, in his own bed. "I guess I knocked myself out," Hiccup said lamely.

Stoick suddenly walked up the steps, and as soon as he saw Hiccup awake, he sighed in relief. "Thank Thor," he whispered, crossing the room and embracing Hiccup tightly. Toothless stepped backwards, watching with a smile.

"Hey, Dad," Hiccup said, and after Stoick pulled away, "how long was I out? What happened? What about the Berserkers?"

"You were out for a few hours, son," said Stoick, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "The Berserkers retreated after the archers were taken out. Who knows where they are now…"

"Well, I'm glad they're gone," said Hiccup, smiling. His head still pounded, and he rubbed his temples absentmindedly. "Sorry, headache…"

"Gothi said that would happen," said Stoick. "She said the best thing for you to do is sleep it off. No concussion, thank Odin, but you still took quite the hit."

"Yeah...sleeping it off sounds pretty good right now…" said Hiccup.

"Then do that," said Stoick. "I'll wake you for dinner."

"Alright," said Hiccup. "Thanks, Dad."

Stoick nodded in response and stood, heading back towards the stairs. Hiccup laid back and was asleep as soon as he shut his eyes.

At the last second, Stoick looked back. Toothless grasped the edge of the blanket and pulled it up over his rider's shoulders, and then, he raised his toxic green eyes to Stoick.

"Look after him, Toothless," said Stoick, and at Toothless' determined nod, Stoick left down the stairs.

…

The next day, at nightfall, Hiccup was in the forge, hammering a long piece of metal. "Gronckle Iron," Hiccup said to Toothless, who was curled beneath the window nearby, "should make the connecting rod a lot stronger. It'll be easier to make turns, and we won't risk snapping it."

Toothless growled his agreement and went back to watching Hiccup intently.

Hiccup hammered for a few more minutes, and then, the door of the forge opened, and Stoick stepped inside. Hiccup paused long enough to turn towards his father.

"Dad," he said, and he kept hammering. "What brings you to the forge? I thought you and Skullcrusher were doing a last minute patrol around Berk."

"Aye, we were," said Stoick, "and we did." There was a beat. "What are you working on?"

"Oh...just strengthening the metal in Toothless' connecting rod before we head back to the Edge tomorrow," said Hiccup. "He keeps bending his old one."

Stoick nodded. There was another beat. "Hiccup, I need to talk to you," said Stoick.

"Um…" Hiccup paused briefly, and then resumed hammering. "Okay. Sure. What about?"

"I would like you to remain on Berk for a few extra weeks and let me teach you how to fight," said Stoick.

As Hiccup swung back his arm, the hammer flew from his grip, across the forge, and out the window. There was a clatter and an indignant shout from outside, and Toothless glanced out the window with a wince.

"What…?" Hiccup stammered. "What do you want me to... _what?"_

"Don't tell me you weren't expecting this, son," said Stoick. "After yesterday's battle, I think now is a good a time as ever to learn the art of weaponry."

"But I _can_ fight!" Hiccup objected. "I fought against Dagur for a while! If we hadn't crashed into the mast of the ship-"

"It's a precaution, Hiccup," said Stoick.

"Dad, you _know_ fighting isn't my thing!" Hiccup went on, trying to prove his point. "You know that! I don't _need_ to learn how to fight better! I have Toothless to protect me!"

"Hiccup, _please_ ," said Stoick, "be rational. When I was your age, my father had already taught me everything he knew about fighting. And now it's time for me to pass that information on to you."

Hiccup sighed. "This is another one-sided conversation, isn't it?" he said flatly. It was a statement; not a question. "Alright, alright, fine...I'll do it."

"Good man!" said Stoick, clapping Hiccup on the shoulder, which nearly knocked him over. "We can start with archery tomorrow evening."

"Wait... _archery?"_ Hiccup said, and then he stopped. " _T-Tomorrow evening?"_

But Stoick was already gone. Hiccup sighed heavily and put his head in his hands.

Tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys! So this is my third update today...I think I did good with this! :D Moving good so far! So far so good! :D**

 **Soooooooo, I know you guys were probably looking forward to shout-outs, but unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to do them this chapter, and I could give you a bunch of reasons why, but the biggest two are: email acting up; NO TRIGGERING MIGRAINES. Okay, those are really the only two reasons, but I really do love you guys, which is why I PROMISE I will do shout-outs next chapter! :D**

 **However, a few of you DID have some questions, so I'll answer them real fast. ;)**

 **Stoick's dragon, Skullcrusher, is a Rumblehorn. :D**

 **Question 2: So sometimes, I have reviews asking me, "OMG, how do you update so fast!?" And I had a reviewer last chapter (Forever Me) who asked if I write a few chapters in advance.**

 **AND THE ANSWER IS:**

 **Sometimes! Normally, what I like to do, is write a quick first draft of at least there chapters before I get to posting (this normally takes me about half an hour to an hour, because I'm kind of a crazy typist who can write 5,000+ words in half an hour if I try hard enough). Editing and adding details can sometimes take a little longer, because I like to be thorough with my work (even though sometimes things slip my eye, grrr). But that way, while you guys are reading a chapter, I have two other chapters to edit, and can normally get those other two chapters out in the same day.**

 **So that's my secret, gang! Not so much of a secret anymore though, but still! That's it! :D I love you all! :D Enjoy chapter 3! :D**

* * *

"Wait...Stoick wants you to do _what?"_ said Astrid. The setting sun of mid afternoon had spread over Berk, and Hiccup had met the other riders at the Dragon Academy. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, packing weapons into their satchel to take back to the Edge, looked up at them in shock.

"You heard me," said Hiccup flatly. "He wants me to start training with him this evening. Thor knows what kind of weapons he's going to try and teach me how to use…"

"Wait," said Tuffnut, "this evening? But how are you going to train with Stoick if we're on the Edge?"

"Funny you should mention it, Tuffnut," said Hiccup, "I'm not going to _be_ going back to the Edge. Not until my dad thinks I can defend myself."

"Stoick doesn't think you can defend yourself?" said Snotlout, jaw dropped. "Why don't I just tell him you totally punched my lights out? Not to mention getting Dagur square in the jaw."

"I don't think it really has to do with my ability to defend myself," said Hiccup lowly. "I think he just wants to make sure I know what I'm doing should we be attacked again. It's more of reassurance for him, I think."

"Oh, well that's great," said Ruffnut.

"It's been nice knowing you, H.," said Tuffnut, saluting.

"Why can't you just tell him no?" said Snotlout. "I mean, he asked you, didn't he? You could've said, 'No, Dad, because right now, we're trying to protect our base from homicidal _dragon hunters_ and loony-baloney flippin' _Dagur the Deranged.'"_

"He's my father, Snotlout," said Hiccup, crossing his arms, "I'm not just going to say _no_."

"Why not?" said Tuffnut. "Ruffnut's my sister, and I say no to her all the time!"

"What? No you don't!" snapped Ruffnut. "Recount _one time_ when you've said _no_ to me."

"No!" said Tuffnut, grinning wildly. "See? Bam! Just did it again!"

"Okay, well, he's also the over protective father who just so happens to also be my Chief," said Hiccup. "Besides...I already said yes. I can't back out now."

"What if…" said Tuffnut dramatically, "you were to _die!_ You wouldn't have to train _then!"_

"What? No, Tuffnut!" said Hiccup. "My father wants me to train with him so I _won't_ die!"

"I volunteer Ruffnut to kill Hiccup!" said Tuffnut.

"Bro, I don't think Hiccup would appreciate that," said Ruffnut, crossing her arms. "And I for one do _not_ want to deal with a cranky, sarcastic ghost Hiccup."

"Guys, it's not bad!" said Hiccup. "It isn't the end of the world! I'll train with my dad for a few weeks, get used to some other weapons, and I'll meet you at the Edge then."

"So, wait," said Astrid, putting her hand on her hip, "what do you mean, you'll meet us at the Edge? We're not leaving."

"Yeah!" said Snotlout. "Don't worry, we ain't going nowhere! And it's not just because I think it would be hilarious watching you go up against Stoick the Vast."

"Well gee, thanks, Snotlout," said Hiccup, rolling his eyes.

"But anyways," said Astrid, "we can stay here and check back at the Edge every now and then, just to make sure no one attacked in our absence."

"Oooh!" said Tuffnut, rubbing his hands together. "This is awesome! Vacation at last! Come, dear sister! We shall head to Thor's Beach to blow up things that should have long before been blown up!"

The twins mounted their dragons and flew away. Hiccup sighed heavily. "Well, make sure you keep a good eye on the Edge," said Hiccup. "You can bring the Dragon Eye back with you for safekeeping while we're on Berk, and we can take it back to the Edge with us. Sound good?"

"Great," said Fishlegs, smiling warmly. He pulled open Meatlug's saddlebag and began emptying its contents once again. "Looks like we're unpacking again, Meatlug," said Fishlegs, and Meatlug licked his cheek affectionately.

"Well, my dad wanted me to meet him at Raven Point at nightfall," said Hiccup, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at the door. "Might as well start heading that way."

"Alright," said Astrid. "I'll meet you back here tomorrow morning. Who knows, maybe I can give you some fighting tips, too."

"Thanks, Astrid," said Hiccup. "Come on, Toothless…" Toothless growled his agreement, and once Hiccup was mounted on his back, Toothless took off towards the forest.

…

Stoick was already there when Hiccup arrived. On Hiccup's way over, he had grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows from the forge, both of which were now slung over his shoulder. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and stepped forward.

"Ah, there you are!" said Stoick. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Um...yeah," said Hiccup, "well, I came. So, anyways…" He pulled his bow from around his neck and held it forward. "What are we doing…?"

Stoick pulled an arrow from Hiccup's quiver, grabbed the bow, and in an instant, took aim and fired; the arrow embedded itself directly over a Terrible Terror, who had been snoozing on a tree branch. The Terror chirped in surprise, spread its wings, and shot away as fast as it could.

"Archery is one of the most handy weapons any Viking could ever hope to learn, Hiccup," said Stoick, handing back the bow. "You've seen what archers can do, I'm sure."

"Yeah, right," said Hiccup, taking the bow, thinking back to Dagur's attack. "Archers...they're pretty hard to take out without getting in range of their arrows."

"Exactly," said Stoick, putting his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Now, try to fire as close to my arrow as you can."

Hiccup's jaw nearly dropped; Stoick had fired his arrow unbelievably high, nearly to the top of the tree. Hiccup could barely _see_ the arrow, much less _aim_ for it.

But he didn't say any of this out loud.

"Alright, fine," he said, pulling an arrow from the quiver and fastening it in the bow.

"Keep your elbow down," said Stoick, putting his hands on Hiccup's forearms. "Pull back tight, but not too tight...don't grasp the arrow so hard, son..."

Hiccup tried to focus on the arrow his father had already embedded in the tree, but the glare of the sun kept hitting him right in the eyes. He aimed as best as he could and released the arrow.

He would have done a better job of it if the sun hadn't been right in his eyes, and if he hadn't been so stiff and tense. The arrow flew pathetically through the air, hit the tree, and thumped to the ground.

Hiccup growled under his breath. Toothless nudged his hand reassuringly, although in the end, Hiccup wasn't reassured at all.

"That's alright, Hiccup," said Stoick, and Hiccup's shoulders slumped; if his aim didn't improve fast, they would be there for a much longer time. "It just means you have to pull the bowstring tighter. The tighter you pull it, the further the arrow will fly. Trust me. When I was your age, archery was a bit tricky at first, but once you get the hang of it, it's easy. Try again."

Hiccup pulled another arrow out of the quiver and quickly took aim. The sun had moved, so it was no longer shining directly in his face, which made aiming a bit easier.

But only a bit.

He pulled the bowstring back as far as he could and released the arrow. This time, it went much further, but unfortunately, it went _much_ further; _too_ far, in fact. The arrow sailed over the treetops and out of sight.

…

On the beach on the other side of Raven Point, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were assembling rocks into a large pile. "I say," said Ruffnut, "when we blow up this rock pile, it'll blast into a million pieces!"

"Cool!" said Tuffnut. "I didn't even think you could count that high!"

Suddenly, an arrow soared towards them and embedded itself in Tuffnut's helmet. Tuffnut looked up at it in confusion.

"Huh," he said, yanking the arrow out of the metal of his helmet and looking at it. Instantly, he began dramatically, "I shot an arrow into the air, and where it fell...well, I kind of _do_ know where...yeah, that rhyme doesn't work…" He tossed the arrow into the pile of rocks and helped Ruffnut keep gathering more.

"Wait." Tuffnut stopped unexpectedly, and lifted the arrow from the pile again, studying it carefully. "Someone was trying to assassinate us," he said. "I knew it! I always told you this day would come!"

Ruffnut gasped. "They are?" she said. "Trying to kill _us?_ What do they want with us? We're morons!"

"That, I do not know, dear sister," said Tuffnut, "but whoever it was that tried to kill us, I say we go into the forest and apprehend them!"

"Agreed!" said Ruffnut. "We will blow up this rock pile later! Come on, Barf, Belch!"

They raced into the forest with their dragon running in their wake.

…

Hiccup lowered his bow, sighing heavily.

"Too far that time," said Stoick. "Try pulling it a bit in the middle...and aiming always helps."

"I _was_ aiming," said Hiccup, and he pulled another arrow from his quiver and took aim. He narrowed his eyes, pulled back the bowstring, and fired. He definitely came closer to reaching his target than he ever had before, but he still didn't hit it. He sighed again.

"You'll get it, Hiccup," said Stoick. "These things just take time."

Hiccup pulled another arrow and took aim once again.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut's heads peaked up from behind a fallen tree, and they looked down at Hiccup and Stoick in confusion. "Do you think we should tell them there's an assassin in the forest?" Ruffnut whispered to Tuffnut.

"No," said Tuffnut. "The assassin went after us, not Hiccup and Stoick. They would already be dead if it had been the other way around."

"Right you are, dear brother," said Ruffnut, and she looked back down at Hiccup and Stoick. There was a three second pause. "Shall we eavesdrop?" said Ruffnut.

"We shall," said Tuffnut, nodding, and he and his sister sank back into their hiding place.

Hiccup fired one arrow; after that, a second; and after that, a third. But he couldn't aim properly no matter how hard he tried. No matter how many times he did it, or how tighter or looser he pulled the bowstring, the results were the same.

He reached back to grab another arrow, but his fist closed around nothing but air. He glanced over his shoulder to see what the problem was, and then, he figured it out. He had used all the arrows in the quiver.

Hiccup sighed. "That's it," he said. "I'm no good at archery."

"Not yet," said Stoick. "Don't worry, Hiccup. We'll try something different tomorrow and come back to archery another time."

Hiccup swallowed. "Great," he said.

Toothless covered his head with his wings with a moan of disappointment.

This wasn't working for anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! New chapter! :D**

 **SO A FEW OF YOU GUYS ARE PROBABLY WONDERING WHEN I WILL UPDATE "OUCH!"**

 **AND THE ANSWER TO THAT IS:**

 **SOON.**

 **VERY SOON.**

 **I PROMISE YOU IT WILL BE SOON.**

 **THAT IS ALL. :D Shout-outs:**

 **Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus: I'm sure Hiccup will figure it out soon enough. ;) Thanks for the review! :D**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Yeah, honestly, though. Hiccup's aim is a hair's width short of perfect. Don't give him such a hard time, Stoick! Oh well...it's a father's job to be protective of his son. XD**

 **Dimentional Phaser: My brother has a bow and arrow, and I try it sometimes. It's kinda hard at first. I'm sure Hiccup will pick it up pretty quick, though. :D**

 **SnivyDragon: Yeah, I'm not very good at archery, either. So what? I can relate to Hiccup! :D And yeah! NEVER TAKE THE HELMET OFF, TUFFNUT! XD**

 **Animals Rule: Cool! :D**

 **DG-Agent37-Lover: Yeah, it was kinda fast. I like updating a lot. :D Yeah, I know what you mean; well, even if one has great aim, archery can be a bit hard. I normally like to think I have good precision, but then when I try my brother's archery set...nope. XD He'll definitely get better, I can promise you that. :) Ohhh, my gosh, if Hiccup and the others pulled a prank like that on the twins...OH MY GOSH that would be so funny! Hiccup could get Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout in on it too, and he can make Ruffnut and Tuffnut believe he actually IS a ghost...that would be so funny! Thanks for the idea, and for the review! :D**

 **Guest (#1): Awesome! Thanks! :D**

 **Crystallion12: Yeah. Poor guys. :(**

 **FelicityChaseGrangertheBabbler: Haha, thank you! I'm glad to hear I'm doing a good job! :D**

 **SilverGhostWolf: Ruffnut and Tuffnut can be so oblivious...XD But they're hilarious and we love them. :D**

 **Forever Me: Hahahaha, thanks! Yeah, I had fun with that part. :D And you're welcome! No problem! :D**

 **Dimensional Girl: I know, right? Seriously, Hiccup! XD**

 **Carly Marley: That WOULD make a funny story! :D I think I'm going to do a one-shot eventually where Hiccup pranks the twins into thinking he's a ghost. XD**

 **Toothlesslover90: Yes, but maybe this was when Hiccup was LEARNING archery to be good at it at Stoick's funeral. :D I wanted to make him learn it at some point, since we never saw him do anything with bow and arrows (except with his crossbow shield). So that's what I'm doing! :D Thanks! :D**

 **Charr2003: Yep, definitely not looking good for Hiccup. But he'll survive. He kind of has to. :D And Snotlout is HILARIOUS. I love writing about him almost as much as I like writing the twins! I'm glad you found that part so funny! I was editing it yesterday, got to that part and was like, ppffffttttHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! So you're not alone! XD HICCSTRID FOR THE WIN! :D Thanks for the review! :D**

* * *

Ruffnut and Tuffnut raced into the Training Academy the next day; Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Astrid had already arrived with their dragons. They turned their heads to stare at Ruffnut and Tuffnut as they ran forward, Barf and Belch hot on their heels.

"We need...to warn you…" Ruffnut panted.

"Wait, hold up, Ruffnut," said Astrid, "warn us about _what?"_

Ruffnut and Tuffnut took a few moments to catch their breath, hands on their knees. "Hiccup," gasped Tuffnut. "Have to warn you…'bout Hiccup…"

"What?" said Fishlegs, and he hurried forward. "What's wrong with Hiccup?"

"Hiccup," said Ruffnut, holding up her finger, "is in a _really, really, really_ bad mood. If you know what's good for you, you won't use words like 'training' or 'archery'."

"And why would you want to warn us about that?" said Astrid, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because Hiccup is in a _bad mood_ ," said Tuffnut, "and he's carrying a _freaking bow and arrow with him._ You should be scared."

At that moment, Hiccup and Toothless stormed into the academy, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut quickly leapt behind a barrel for shelter. Hiccup certainly _looked_ furious, eyes narrowed in a glare at the floor, bow held in one hand and quiver strapped around his shoulder. He stomped to the opposite side of the arena, Toothless following him.

"So, Hiccup…" said Astrid as Hiccup yanked the quiver off and tossed it to the ground; the arrows scattered along the floor. "How did training with your dad go?"

"Oh, it was great," said Hiccup. "Just great."

Snotlout leaned closer to Fishlegs and whispered, "He's definitely more sarcastic when he's angry…"

"I HEARD THAT!" called Hiccup.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked over the barrel. "Did he put down the arrows?" said Ruffnut.

"I think he did," said Tuffnut, and they stood up from their hiding place and walked towards them. But when they got close, they saw the arrows sprawled out on the floor and frowned.

"Hey, Tuffnut," said Ruffnut, picking up an arrow, "doesn't this look like the arrow that tried to kill you yesterday?"

"I don't know, sis," said Tuffnut. "Let me check…" He pulled his arrow out from under his sleeve and lined it up with Ruffnut's. Instantly, he gasped. "It matches!" said Tuffnut in horror. "Hiccup was the one who tried to kill us! Seize him!"

"Wait, what? When did I-" Hiccup didn't even have a chance to finish speaking before Ruffnut and Tuffnut tackled him to the ground. "Hey! Let me go! Cut it out - GUYS!"

"Never, Hiccup!" said Tuffnut. "Not until you confess!"

"CONFESS WHAT!?" Hiccup shouted. "I didn't shoot at you guys!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other, and then back down at Hiccup. "That is exactly what someone shooting at us would say," said Ruffnut.

"Alright, you two, break it up," said Astrid, and she grabbed Ruffnut harshly by one forearm and Tuffnut by his. "You know Hiccup wouldn't hurt you."

Once the twins were off, still sulking, Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him to his feet. Toothless fixed Ruffnut and Tuffnut with a harsh glare and growl before turning back to Hiccup.

"Thanks, Astrid," Hiccup said, brushing himself off. "One of my arrows must have gone astray yesterday and landed on Thor's Beach when the twins were there."

"Aha!" said Tuffnut. "A confession!"

"Tuffnut, knock it off," said Snotlout.

"So, honestly, Hiccup," said Fishlegs, approaching, "how did it go?"

"It was horrible," Hiccup said, setting the bow against the wall. "Not only did I miss the target, but Toothless and I spent half the night trying to find all the arrows. I promised Gobber I'd give them back to him. Which reminds me…"

He walked towards Ruffnut and Tuffnut and yanked the arrow from Tuffnut's hand. Ignoring Tuffnut's indignant shout of "HEY! That's mine!", Hiccup set the quiver against the wall and placed the arrows back inside it.

"We're meeting again tonight," Hiccup said, sighing. "Swordplay this time."

"Oh, well, that isn't hard, is it?" said Fishlegs. "You're good at that."

"Yeah, sure…" muttered Hiccup, and recollecting his bow and arrows, he headed back towards the door leading out of the arena.

"Hey!" Astrid called after him. "Where are you going, Hiccup?"

"I have to get this stuff back to Gobber," said Hiccup. "I'll catch up with you later, probably…"

And he was gone, just like that. Astrid and Fishlegs looked at each other, and Snotlout shrugged.

"Eh, he'll get over it," said Snotlout. "He always does. Well, that, or he'll remember this forever and be eternally upset about it…"

Astrid, Fishlegs, and even the twins glared at him. Under their gazes, Snotlout faltered.

"Or, of course," said Snotlout, "I could shut up. There's always that option."

" _Always?"_ said Tuffnut excitedly. "Awesome! Now shut up forever!"

Snotlout groaned. "It doesn't work like that-"

"Liar!" shouted Tuffnut. "Seize him!"

"WAIT!" Snotlout shouted, but he was too late. Ruffnut and Tuffnut tackled him, just as they had previously tackled Hiccup. "Get off of me, you crazy, deranged-"

"Should we help him?" asked Fishlegs.

Astrid shrugged. "Let me sleep on it," she said.

…

"Okay, Toothless," said Hiccup after dropping off the bow and arrows back at Gobber's armory; he and Toothless now soared through the clear sky. Though it was winter, it didn't look like it, and the weather was warm, "while we wait for evening to roll around, how about we try out that new connecting rod?"

Toothless growled his agreement and soared on. Hiccup switched gears on the dragon's prosthetic, and Toothless barrel rolled between two sea stacks and soared on, flying higher and higher, up into the sky.

"Come on, Toothless!" said Hiccup. "Ready, and...dive!" Toothless spun, drifted into a vertical, and dove, making straight for the tumultuous ocean below. At the very last second, just before they hit the water, Toothless spread his wings, and they grazed the sea, soaring onwards, faster with the second.

"Yes!" said Hiccup. "Success! I'd say the new connecting rod is making those turns a lot smoother, wouldn't you, bud?"

Toothless nodded.

"Alright, Toothless," said Hiccup, "let's see how sharp we can make this next turn."

Toothless narrowed his eyes in determination and flew even faster; two sea stacks, so close together they were nearly touching, stood in front of them.

"Wait for it…" Hiccup said slowly, "wait for it…" They approached the sea stacks, getting closer by the minute. "And...now!" Toothless instantly turned, Hiccup switched gears again on the prosthetic, and they narrowly avoided hitting the sea stack, once again rocketing into the air.

"We made it!" Hiccup said, throwing his hands into the air. "Yes! We did it, Toothless!"

Toothless growled in excitement and did a celebratory loop-the-loop. "Now let's get back to Berk before nightfall," said Hiccup, and Toothless set their new course and soared on.

But in the ocean below, Berserker ships were hidden strategically in the shadows behind sea stacks. Dagur's lookout soldier lowered his spyglass, smirking in victory.

"Sire!" he called to Dagur, who instantly made his way over, axe slung over his shoulder. "You were right! The dragon riders haven't left Berk!"

Dagur smiled. "I knew they wouldn't," he said. "Now, set a course for Berk! We'll sneak in under the cover of night in three days time! And this time...we _will_ take Hiccup." He smiled and ran his thumb along the sharpened blade of his axe. "We _will_."

…

"Now," said Stoick, "the most important thing about swordfighting is your footwork. When your enemy is distracted, that's when you want to be moving the most. Find a good position, and strike when they least expect it."

"I know, Dad," said Hiccup, Gronkle Iron sword slung over his shoulder, Toothless standing at his side. "I'm best at swordfighting, remember? Astrid tutored me for a while."

"Ah, right," said Stoick, nodding. "In that case, take up a defensive formation, Hiccup, and I'll try to get passed you."

Hiccup nodded and readied himself; when he was prepared, Stoick attacked.

Admittedly, this was one of the strangest things Hiccup had ever done, facing his father head-on in a swordfight, but at the same time, it was rather thrilling, especially when Hiccup decided that he was doing an effective job of holding his father off.

But then, Hiccup lost his footing, which was easy to do when one only had one leg, and one quick swipe from Stoick later, Hiccup's sword had flown out of his grip and into a nearby tree.

"If this were a real fight," said Stoick, "you'd be dead. Let's try it again. This time, you can go offense, and I'll fight defense."

Hiccup groaned. Out of the two, defense was what he was best at. Offense was something he went to as a last resort, when all other hope was lost. But he didn't say any of this out loud; he raised his sword and went on the defense.

"Remember, Hiccup, keep your eyes on the sword, not on the opponent," said Stoick, parrying and blocking each of Hiccup's half-hearted blows.

Hiccup decided not to bring up the fact that Dagur had nearly disarmed Hiccup, not with his sword, but with his leg when he kicked Hiccup harshly in the ribs.

"Now, Hiccup," said Stoick after another moment, "there is a secret to disarming your opponents that I want to show you." Stoick twisted his wrist, made a quick jerk with his sword, and Hiccup's weapon, once again, flew out of his hand and clattered against a nearby tree.

Hiccup couldn't help but be awed. "How did you do _that?"_ he said, hurrying to collect his sword.

"It's in the wrist, son," said Stoick casually. "I learned it when I was about your age. It's simple enough once you get the movement down. You'll pick it up in no time. Now, come on, Hiccup...you'll take the defensive this time."

Hiccup sighed (he seemed to do a lot of that lately), but didn't protest (which he seemed to do a lot of, too). Instead, he raised his weapon, chose his defensive form, and waited. As soon as Stoick raised his sword, Hiccup met it with a well-timed parry. Toothless watched them all the while, head tilted to the side.

Hiccup tried to keep a better hold on his sword this time - really, he did - but it was only a few minutes into the fight before Stoick disarmed him, and Hiccup had to face defeat - again. Which was a bit upsetting, as he had thought he was a rather adequate swordfighter.

"Well, there's no doubt about it," said Stoick, barely winded while Hiccup was panting for breath. "The sword is definitely your strongest weapon, son. We'll come back to this another time. For now…"

And as he began giving Hiccup the time, place, and weapon for their next training session, Hiccup could only listen, silently wishing he was anywhere else but there.


	5. Chapter 5

**AM I ON AN UPDATING SPREE? YES! IS IT A GOOD THING? YES! YOU GET MORE CHAPTERS! YAY! GOOD FOR YOU, FUN FOR ME, AWESOMENESS FOR EVERYBODY! :D I love you guys! :D Shout-outs:**

 **wikelia: Yeah...Hiccup can be kind of a baby sometimes...XD**

 **ShadowSpirit02: Agreed! Definitely way too overprotective sometimes. :) That would be cool! I have the entire story planned out, so if I'm going to do it, it has to already be planned...you'll see what happens! :D**

 **Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus: Yeah...Dagur can never stay away long enough to make for a non-Dagur story. XD**

 **Sophhascoconuts: Haha, yeah. Although it was an unintentional reference. XD**

 **Dimensional Girl: I'm guessing a little bit of both. :D**

 **midnightsky0612: Seriously, Hiccup. XD**

 **Dimentional Phaser: Yep! That's right! :)**

 **SilverGhostWolf: Hahaha, nope, it's not bad that you're excited. I'm pretty excited, too. :D**

 **DG-Agent37-Lover: I don't mind long reviews at all! In fact, I quite enjoy them. :D I love hearing what my readers think about the chapters! :D Yeah, the twins and tackling Hiccup...*sigh* The twins are incredible characters, but sometimes they can be so oblivious...it was so funny when they tackled him in "A Time to Skrill". That was SOOOOO funny, honestly! And then the fact Fishlegs jumped right to Hiccup's aid...that was pretty funny too. :D I had a lot of fun writing that "shut up" scene. XD LOL, I know, right? My brother was just telling me the other day, "Sometimes I do things, like jumping off rocks or trees, and I know it'll hurt, but I do it anyway." And I told him, "And in that moment, we all become Ruffnut and Tuffnut." XD Thanks for the review! :D**

 **Forever Me: Yeah, it should get interesting pretty soon. Plus, the Berserkers are running rapid on the loose...who knows what's going to happen with them. :D**

 **Jesyke: Someday. Probably in RttE Fanfiction season 3B. :D It'd make for a good sub-plot. :D**

 **Carly Marley: Haha, LOL, Snotlout! XD**

 **LunarCatNinja: Yeah, poor Hiccup...:(**

 **Crystallion12: No, Stoick's not going to be very happy with Dagur AT ALL.**

 **ilovedogs100: Thanks! :D Haha, we'll see what happens. ;)**

 **Animals Rule: Awwwwwww, thank you so much! :D**

 **Jo: Yeah, definitely not. XD**

* * *

Astrid had been leaning over a notebook when Hiccup and Toothless arrived at the Training Academy. Astrid immediately looked up; Stormfly woke from her slumber and tilted her head. The black sky was full of stars; the crescent moon hung over them like a giant fingernail in the sky.

Hiccup's posture was so sloppy he was as short as Astrid. His hair was dishevelled and littered by leaves and twigs. He dragged his sword beside him as he walked, blinking almost constantly.

Astrid stood. "So," she said, "how did it go?"

Hiccup blinked at her, and then, he raised his fist and knocked his knuckles against the side of his head. "D-Do you hear clanging?" he asked, disoriented.

Astrid smiled softly at him and shook her head.

…

"It was awful, Astrid," Hiccup recounted, sitting across from her, a barrel between them as a makeshift table. Hiccup's sword leaned against the barrel, and Toothless and Stormfly were wrestling on the other side of the Academy. "The archery was bad enough, but _that_ was just _humiliating_. And I thought I was good at swordfighting."

"You _are_ good at swordfighting, Hiccup," said Astrid. "You really can't compare yourself with your father. I mean, Stoick the Vast, Chieftain of Berk, was said to have taken down an entire army with his bare hands when he was sixteen...he's more experienced than you are, Hiccup."

"I know _that_ ," said Hiccup, "but...at the same time…"

"He's your father," said Astrid, "and you're Berk's heir. You have a lot to live up to, a lot of expectations you think you need to meet...but you have to understand, Hiccup...they're just expectations. They don't make you who you are."

"I think you're missing the point, Astrid," said Hiccup. "Me." He held up one finger. "My father." He held up another finger. "Opposites." And he moved his two fingers as far away from each other as possible. "My father: perfect Viking. Me: walking toothpick. My father: expert soldier. Me: stumbles over own feet before fight even starts."

"I think _you're_ missing the point," said Astrid. "The only reason your father is training you like this is because he wants to protect you. Look, Hiccup, in all honesty, when you and Dagur went against each other like that...it was scary, alright? _I_ was scared. Your father's preparing you for another battle."

"Sure he is," said Hiccup. "And I get that, Astrid, I really do...but...you don't know how hard it is to try and live up to someone like...like him. He's the perfect picture of a perfect Viking, and me...I was born a hiccup. Logically speaking, I shouldn't have survived my first winter."

"But you did," said Astrid. "Hiccup, you don't _have_ to live up to anybody. Stoick can't change who you are...and neither can you. Heed your father's words, but don't get upset if you don't succeed right away. Things like this...they take time. I would know. I trained myself in the art of the axe from the day I could walk."

"I know, but-"

"Remember the time Dagur attacked Berk while we were at the Edge," said Astrid, "and my parents' house collapsed? If they'd been inside the house, they would've been killed. After that, well, you know what I did. I stayed behind and trained an entire auxiliary team of dragon riders, just in case it happened again."

"I know, Astrid, but-"

"That's what Stoick is doing," said Astrid, "to you. He's teaching you to fight so you can defend yourself should Dagur, Viggo, or anyone attack. He's trying to protect you."

"But he can't _always_ protect me," said Hiccup. "I have to make my own choices in life, too. But sometimes...sometimes I feel...so...so…"

"Trapped," Astrid said.

"Basically, yeah," said Hiccup.

"Don't worry about it," said Astrid. "Your father trusts you, Hiccup. He's not doing this because he thinks you'll screw up in the future. He's doing it because he loves you."

Hiccup sighed. "Since when did you get so cheerful, Astrid?"

"Since you got so mopey," said Astrid. "Honestly though, Hiccup. Give it a shot. Keep going through this thing with your father. It'll pay off in the end. I promise." She smiled, squeezed his hand briefly, and got to her feet, grabbed her axe, whistled to Stormfly, and left the arena.

Toothless stepped up beside Hiccup, watching until Astrid and Stormfly were out of sight. Hiccup then sighed.

"Well, you know, Toothless," said Hiccup, turning back towards the dragon, "she's right."

Toothless blinked and cooed in agreement.

"Come on, bud," Hiccup said, standing and grabbing his sword. "Let's go home. Tomorrow's a new day."

Toothless nodded eagerly and followed Hiccup out of the Academy.

…

Hiccup's rambunctious attitude went south for the winter by the next training session with his father. Out of all the weapons they could have used - bows, arrows, swords, daggers, knives - today was the day of the axe.

Today was not a good day after all.

"Axes aren't like swords, Hiccup!" Stoick said when Hiccup had, once again, tripped and nearly fallen on his axe blade, which was bigger than his head. "You have to wield them differently!"

Hiccup had already figured this out for himself, unfortunately, the hard way. Toothless winced when Hiccup stumbled again; axes were definitely _never_ going to be the boy's weapon of choice.

…

"When you're fighting with an axe," said Astrid the next day, when Hiccup came into the Academy, dragging his feet and an axe at his side, "you need to account for the extra weight. All the axe's weight is put on the axehead; unlike swords, which gets its weight dispensed through the entire blade."

"Right," said Hiccup, nodding.

…

The next day, they went back to archery, which wasn't any easier than it had been the first day, although Hiccup slowly found himself firing closer and closer to his assigned target each time. It still wasn't enough, though. He still wasn't adequate enough to pass the training test.

After a while, he slowly began to despair. He was losing his patience. He stopped bringing Toothless to his training sessions; they took too long, and Hiccup didn't want to keep his best friend waiting for nothing.

To Hiccup, it was pointless. Hopeless. Worthless.

…

"Oooh, still failing at archery," said Tuffnut, folding his hands one day at the Training Academy, when Hiccup had stumbled inside with a bow and arrow. "Dear Hiccup, the most important thing about archery is _aiming_."

"I _know_ that!" snapped Hiccup.

…

Time passed.

Hiccup was out of patience. Not even a week into his training and he already couldn't stand to continue.

He was sword fighting with his father in the dead of night, when the rest of the village was asleep. Toothless was with Astrid; Hiccup had requested she keep him with her, so he could relax without joining Hiccup in the forest.

Hiccup lost his footing.

Stoick disarmed him.

His sword embedded itself in the nearest tree. Hiccup gritted his teeth, fury forcing to overwhelm him.

"You'll get it, Hiccup," said Stoick, lowering his sword.

And Hiccup snapped.

"No I won't!" Hiccup exploded. "I'll never get it, Dad! We've been at this for...for...Thor only knows how long, and I'm not getting any better! You don't understand, alright? You can't understand! You're...you're perfect, Dad! You're just what everyone wants you to be! But me? No! I'm not good enough for Berk! I'm an inadequate heir! I'm a hiccup! A mistake! The round peg in the square hole!"

Hiccup paused to breathe. His father only stared at him, as if frozen on the spot.

"And I'm sorry!" Hiccup shouted. "I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry I'll never be good enough! I'm sorry I can't be like you! I'm sorry I can't wield a sword, or an axe, or a spear with the mere lifting of a finger! I want to be who you want me to be, Dad, but I _can't! I CAN'T!"_

He hadn't actually meant to say half of what he said, in the end, but it had slipped out without his meaning to. As soon as he said it, he was horrified by what he had actually said. He had never been that open with anyone before, not even Astrid, much less his father.

What was he supposed to do _now?_ The silence that overwhelmed the forest was disturbing. Hiccup didn't know what to say; he couldn't even _begin_ to start covering up for what he had said, especially not when he had said it so obviously.

And Stoick couldn't even _begin_ to think _why_ Hiccup would think something like that of himself, which made responding next to impossible.

Hiccup was just about to spin on his heel and run for the hills before his father responded, but suddenly, he heard something; a sound so familiar to him now that it was pathetic.

The sound of a bowstring being pulled back to fire.

"Wait," he said, freezing. "Don't move." He waited. He heard another, this one closer; the tightening of a bowstring. "Someone's here," Hiccup said blatantly.

"Bravo, brother!" came a shout from within the trees, and Hiccup tensed instantly. For the love of _THOR_ …

Dagur and his Berserkers stepped out of the forest, the Berserkers holding bows with arrows fastened in their strings, Dagur armed with an axe. Hiccup and Stoick, wordlessly, took up their swords and raised them. Dagur chuckled darkly.

"Come now, you two," he said, "is that really necessary?"

Hiccup was about to say something _real_ intelligent that would probably only serve to get them in more trouble, when Stoick spoke in his place.

"You have no right to be on Berk, Dagur," Stoick snarled. "Leave this island before we run you through."

Dagur only chuckled, more maniacally than ever. "Oh, you Berkians have always been such _hilarious_ people when you're in a tight spot!" said Dagur, grinning. "Look around you, Stoick! No men coming to your aid, and you've got a dozen arrows aimed at you from all different directions! What are you going to do?"

"We could talk you to death," said Hiccup, shrugging, ignoring the sharp look his father gave him.

"I could gag you both," said Dagur.

"Yeah, but you'd have to get close to us to do that," said Hiccup, "which isn't a good idea, considering the fact that we have _swords_ , and we're both kinda _angry_ right now…"

"I have archers," said Dagur.

"Well, why don't you kill us, then?" said Hiccup. "You wouldn't have to gag us if we're dead."

Dagur glared at him. His teeth were gritted, and his scarred face looked even more gruesome in the faint light of the half-moon. "You think your little mind tricks will work on me, Hiccup?" he growled.

"That's kind of what I'm counting on, yeah," said Hiccup, nodding.

"I know better than that!" said Dagur, jabbing a finger at him. "You think I'm going to use the arrows to kill you! You want me to fire them so you can pull some stupid Hiccup scheme out of nowhere and somehow get out alive! But I'm smarter than that! I'm not falling for it again!"

"Oh, no!" Hiccup gasped. "The horror! You are clearly too smart for me, Dagur! Oh the agony of _not being shot to death by arrows!_ How horrible!"

Dagur blinked. "I can't tell if you're serious," he said, "or just really, really sarcastic."

"Take both into consideration," said Hiccup. "Sarcasm is definitely my fallback. But so is desperation. Oh well. Figure it out yourself."

"TAKE THEM BOTH TO THE SHIPS!" Dagur shouted at his men, pointing a finger accusingly at Stoick and Hiccup. "KEEP THOSE ARROWS TO THEIR BACKS AT ALL TIMES! If either of them make a move against us, don't hesitate to fire!"

The Berserkers tightened their bowstrings. Hiccup and Stoick shared glances.

Neither of them had a backup plan.

And with the arrows pointing at them from all directions, neither of them had a _choice_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry in advance. This chapter is a bit shorter. And unfortunately, I won't be able to do shout-outs for it, but I LOVE YOU ALL, OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I know I say that a lot, but sometimes I just want to remind you all of just how much your support means to me. :D I love you so much! :D Shout-outs next chapter, I promise! :D Enjoy chapter 6! Two more to go after this! :D**

* * *

Astrid unloaded a barrel with spears sticking from it like a pencil cup into the arena and wiped sweat off her forehead. Stormfly pushed the barrel against the wall and looked at Astrid expectantly.

"Perfect, Stormfly," said Astrid. "I'm sure the A-Team will be able to train a lot more effectively if they're dealing with actual spearheads instead of those wooden ones they were using."

Stormfly nodded her agreement. Snotlout and Hookfang flew into the arena shortly afterwards, and Snotlout dismounted, heading over. "Nice spears," he said. "Are we going to practice throwing them at the twins?"

"Very funny, Snotlout," said Fishlegs, and Meatlug soared into the academy and landed beside Hookfang. "No, the spears are for the A-Team. They're going to be working on moving target practice later."

"I know!" said Snotlout. "And the _twins_ can be their moving targets!"

"Come on, Snotlout, it's really not funny," said Astrid, putting her hand on her hip. "Besides, what does it matter to you? You're not training the A-Team, are you?"

"Well, no!" said Snotlout. "But my dad's on the A-Team! I should be the leader!"

"Buuuut you're not," said Fishlegs, "Astrid is. Which means _you_ , Snotlout, need to let Astrid do her thing with the A-Team, before she decides to make _you_ their moving target."

"Haha, Fishlegs, you're hilarious!" Snotlout laughed with mock mirth. "Astrid wouldn't do that to me! She respects me too much!"

Astrid frowned. "Stormfly, spine shot!" said Astrid, and Stormfly raised her tail, her spines shooting straight.

"Wait, no!" Snotlout shouted, and he dove out of the way, just as Stormfly released her tail spines; the spikes sank into the arena's wall behind Snotlout.

"Thank you, Snotlout," said Astrid, smiling. "You make a great target!"

"OY!" protested Snotlout. "What happened to respect?"

The twins arrived suddenly on their Zippleback, and as soon as Barf and Belch landed, Ruffnut and Tuffnut leapt off his back and hurried forward.

"You will be happy to know that the Dragon Eye has not been stolen from the Edge!" said Ruffnut, grinning.

"Yep!" said Tuffnut. "We thought maybe Dagur would try and doubleback around and take it while we weren't there-"

"-So we took it upon ourselves to go to the Edge and make sure he didn't!" said Ruffnut, beaming. "So, we hid the Dragon Eye in the caves near Thor's Hammer! Dagur's Berserkers will never look for it there!"

"Wow, guys," said Astrid, "I'm impressed. You took the initiative and saved the rest of us the trip back to the Edge. Thanks."

"Eh, it was our pleasure, sister," said Tuffnut, grinning. "Now we can...WHOA!" He suddenly walked forward as if in a trance, towards the barrel full of spears. "They're _beautiful!"_ he said in awe. "I want one!"

"You already have a spear!" said Snotlout. "You know, the Gronckle Iron one Hiccup made you?"

"Yeah, but that one's... _old_ ," said Tuffnut. "And Hiccup won't let me sharpen it."

"That's because the last time you sharpened it," said Snotlout, "you tried to skin a boar. So, no, you're not sharpening it."

"Speaking of which," said Fishlegs, "where's Hiccup? I thought he'd be here by now…"

"Maybe he's hiding from Mr. and Mrs. I-Want-The-Spear," said Snotlout, jabbing his thumb at Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were still staring, transfixed, at the spears. "I know _I_ would hide if I were Hiccup."

"Come on!" said Tuffnut. "Just one spear? I'll put it back! Cross my fingers! No, wait, I mean, cross my heart!"

"Not a chance," said Fishlegs, shaking his head. "Those spears belong to the A-Team to use in their training interactions later on this afternoon."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut pouted.

"You guys are no fun," whined Ruffnut.

…

Toothless' eyes opened, and he raised his head off of the stone slab that made up his bed. He stretched, yawned, and looked around. He hadn't wanted to leave Hiccup alone in the forest while he trained, but he trusted Stoick, and anyways, Astrid had insisted; Hiccup had insisted.

But as Toothless looked around, he saw his rider's empty bed and growled in confusion.

Where was Hiccup?

…

"Just let me throw it once, please!" said Tuffnut, begging on his hands and knees. "I won't bother you again if you do, I promise!"

"For the last time, Tuffnut, no!" snapped Snotlout, finally reaching the end of his rope. "The spears don't belong to you! Ask again, and Astrid will turn you into the target for the spears!"

"Really?" said Tuffnut. "Awesome! I want to be a target! No, wait…" He grabbed Ruffnut by her shoulders and pushed her forward. " _She_ can be the target! Yeah, that's definitely funnier…"

Ruffnut growled in fury, turned, and tackled her brother to the ground. Fishlegs, Astrid, and Snotlout looked on in somewhat amusement and somewhat pity.

And then, to everyone's confusion, Toothless raced into the academy.

Without Hiccup.

Toothless looked around desperately, and then, after his eyes fell on each of the riders and their dragons, he growled and made to turn away. Astrid stopped him at the last second.

"Toothless!" she called, racing forward, and Toothless turned to look at her. "What are you doing here? Where's Hiccup? Why isn't he with you?"

Toothless growled, which really could have meant anything.

"Oh, wait a minute!" said Tuffnut, shoving Ruffnut off him and getting to his feet. "I know what he's saying!"

"Not now, Tuffnut!" snapped Astrid.

"Weird," said Fishlegs. "If Toothless is here...where's Hiccup?"

"Come on, T.!" said Tuffnut. "Where's Hiccup?"

Toothless, once again, growled.

"I don't think he knows where Hiccup is," said Ruffnut, getting to her feet and brushing herself off.

"Well, _duh,_ Ruffnut," said Snotlout.

"This isn't right," said Astrid. "Something's wrong. I can feel it." She turned to each of the riders. "Mount up," she said. "We're going to look for him."

…

Gobber was busy in his forge, hammering a glowing red sword, when the dragon riders landed outside and raced towards him.

"Gobber!" said Astrid, the first of the riders to reach him. Gobber looked up from his work; Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs filed in behind Astrid.

"Ah, good morning, lass!" said Gobber. "Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut…"

"Hey, Gobber," said Snotlout.

"What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for Hiccup," said Astrid. "He didn't show up at the academy this morning."

"Huh," said Gobber, and he resumed his hammering. "Are you sure he isn't flying Toothless? He normally takes early morning flights, doesn't he?"

Toothless stepped up behind the other riders, and Snotlout jabbed his thumb at the Night Fury. "Yeah, Gobber, we're pretty sure Hiccup isn't with Toothless," said Snotlout.

"Huh," said Gobber, "strange. Now that you mention it, I can't recall seeing Hiccup since yesterday afternoon, when he came by to sharpen his sword."

"Interesting," said Fishlegs, scratching his chin. "I didn't see Stoick doing his rounds with Skullcrusher, either."

"It's a pattern," said Tuffnut, looking around suspiciously. "It started with the Chief, and then the Chief's son was picked off, too! What does this mean? Who will they pick off _next!?_ AHHHHHHH!" He jumpscared Snotlout from behind, and Snotlout whirled around and knocked Tuffnut to the ground. "I'm okay," moaned Tuffnut.

"Maybe they decided to train early…?" offered Fishlegs, but by the tone of his voice, even _he_ didn't think that was the case.

"No," said Astrid. "Something is wrong. I...I know it is. Come on, we're going to look for them. Thanks for the help, Gobber."

"Don't mention it," said Gobber. "Let me know if you find them."

"We will," said Astrid. "Come on, Toothless, let's go find Hiccup…"

Toothless growled in agreement, and they set out.

…

They were locked in the dungeons below the deck of Dagur's ship, placed in seperate cells. Sentinels stood on either side of their cells to ensure even attempting to escape would be futile.

Hiccup stared down at his hands, chained with cuffs, and sighed heavily, saying nothing. Dagur strode down to the lower decks of the ship, smirking.

"I told you, brother," said Dagur tauntingly, leaning forward to look Hiccup in the eyes. "You can't beat me. You win the battles...but I win the wars."

Hiccup glared at him harshly, teeth clenched, and Dagur, cackling madly in triumph, left the lower decks of the ships.

Stoick watched Hiccup sigh again and stare down at the wooden floorboards beneath them.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Hiccup said lowly. "This is my fault."

"This is a lot of things, Hiccup," said Stoick, "but what it _isn't_ is your fault."

"No, it is," Hiccup said. "If I hadn't exploded, we would have heard the Berserkers sooner. They're not exactly the quietest people."

"Aye, that they aren't," said Stoick, "but if you hadn't exploded, I would still be in the dark."

"I didn't mean what I said," said Hiccup. "I was just...frustrated. I don't know! I'm tired of being a failure."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," said Stoick, and Hiccup's head snapped up; any time anyone used his full name, he knew better than to ignore them. "You are not a failure. I'm sorry I put so much on you. I was just...being a father. I wanted to protect you."

"I know," Hiccup said. "But I wish-"

"Hiccup, don't wish you're anything other than yourself," said Stoick. "I'm proud of you, Hiccup. I've always been proud of you, and nothing you can or can't do will ever change that. You're everything a father could ever want in his son, and so much more."

Hiccup looked up and smiled softly. "You really mean that?"

"I do," said Stoick. "I do, son. So why don't you use one of your brilliant schemes, and get us out of here."

Hiccup paused for a moment, thinking, mentally calculating. "I do have a plan," he said. "But you're not going to like it."

"If it gets us out of here," said Stoick, "I'll learn to live with it."

Hiccup smirked. "In which case," he said, "let's do it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back! :D I'm glad y'all are enjoying this story so far! :D Shout-outs:**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Yep. Crazy Hiccup plan. They always seem to work well in the end, though, so I assume they'll be fine. XD**

 **wikelia: Yes, that Tuffnut has...but hey, it's always the most unlikely to work plans that normally work the best. :D**

 **LunarCatNinja: Yeah! Go Hiccup! :D**

 **Dimentional Phaser: We'll have to see! :D**

 **Animals Rule: I'll think about it! Sometimes authors just take a lot of time to update; it doesn't mean they abandoned their stories, or want someone to adopt it. But I will think about it. :) I always try to finish any story I start. I don't like leaving half-finished work. :D Thanks! :D**

 **SilverGhostWolf: Go Father and Son! :D Thanks! I'm glad you liked that little detail! :D**

 **SnivyDragon: Stoick dragged into Hiccup's crazy plan...I don't think that's ever happened before. :D AWW I LOVE YOU TOO! You're awesome-er! XD**

 **AquaticDragon: Haha! XD Seriously though Hiccup, what are you thinking...XD**

 **Forever Me: Thanks! :D I'm glad you like all three! :D**

 **midnightsky0612: Thanks! I'm glad! :D**

 **DG-Agent37-Lover: The twins are two masterminds of unsung brilliance. They need more attention sometimes. :D I agree! Even though they can be totally oblivious, they can also be really brilliant and smart and super awesome. :D I think Snotlout needs some more love from the fandom, too, because really, he's an awesome character. And it makes sense why he always tries to make himself seem better than Hiccup; after all, Snotlout is his cousin, and Hiccup is the son of the Chief, which means Snotlout was almost close to being the heir of Berk. That would make anyone jealous of their relative's inheritance. :) I totally agree! Snotlout can be hilarious! :D I think I'm definitely going to write a scene eventually, when Snotlout and Fishlegs start fighting over Ruffnut, and when Ruffnut tries to bury Snotlout alive, but I doubt that'll happen in this fanfiction season; maybe the next one! :D Thanks for the review! :D**

 **1 Fan: Thanks! :D I like them, too! :D**

 **Liza Mondragon: Haha, LOL! XD Seriously though, Hiccup, what are you planning? :)**

 **Crystallion12: Because we're evil and want to see Hiccup get hurt. XD**

 **ilovedogs100: There will definitely be more father/son bonding. :)**

 **Dimensional Girl: True that. ;)**

 **Charr2003: EXACTLY! Hiccup's plans are so brilliant that they might as well have already duped Dagur's whacks and went to freedom! :D FREEDOM! YAY! :D And I love the twins! I love Hiccstrid, too, so don't worry. We'll see some more later, and if not in this story, in the next one. :D Thanks! :D**

* * *

Hiccup rapped his hand against one of the bars of his cell, cuffs still done around his wrists. "Hey, bozos!" Hiccup shouted at the nearest Berserker guards, who instantly snapped to attention and pointed their swords at Hiccup. "Listen! I know you're trying to do your job and what not-"

"Shut up!" snapped the guard, banging his sword against the bars of the cell.

"Why?" Hiccup asked innocently.

The two guards paused. A puzzled look came over their faces, and they turned to each other, shrugging.

"I don't know!" said the first Berserker. "Dagur told us to say it if you try and talk your way out!"

"But I'm already out," said Hiccup pointedly. "See, that's what I'm trying to tell you. See these bars?" He tapped on the bars of his cell again. "You're on the wrong side of them."

"Oh…" said the guards, staring at the bars, and then at each other.

"So why don't you lock me in," said Hiccup, "so I can try to get out, and you can say, 'Shut up.'"

"Oh…" said the soldiers, looking at each other one last time before back at Hiccup. "Alright…"

The first soldier took the keyring from his belt and slid the proper key into the lock. He pulled open the door, grabbed Hiccup, and pulled him out. Then, the guards stepped into the cell, fully unaware of what they were doing, and shut the door.

"Ooh, what a shame," said Hiccup, taking the keys from the lock. "Now I'll never get out. Shame." He found the proper key and unlocked his cuffs. "Thank you kindly," said Hiccup. "Dagur will be proud that you didn't let your prisoners escape."

It was at this moment that the guards realized their mistake.

"HEY!" they shouted. "YOU TRICKED US!"

"And that," said Hiccup pointedly, "is why Dagur told you to make sure I shut up."

The guards were so angry they looked fit to burst. Hiccup threw his cuffs to the ground and raced to his father's cell, which he quickly unlocked and pulled open.

"I cannot believe that worked," said Stoick, as Hiccup unlocked his cuffs.

"Yeah, honestly, I can't either," said Hiccup. "Dagur really needs to hire a smarter crew."

"WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE," shouted one of the guards, "YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

"No," said Hiccup, _"you'll_ be sorry, because Dagur will blame you for the prisoners' escape. If I were you, I would keep your mouth shut and pretend you don't exist. Maybe Dagur won't blame you."

"SHUT UP!"

"See? You're getting it!" said Hiccup, grinning. "Come on, Dad, let's get out of here…" He turned to the soldiers and held out his hand. "Our weapons, please? You won't be needing them."

And the guards, idiots as they were, handed over Stoick's axe and Hiccup's Gronckle Iron sword. Hiccup and Stoick then turned and raced towards the ladder leading to the main decks of the ship.

"Dad, you're good with battle strategies," said Hiccup. "If you were keeping two prisoners beneath a Berkian ship, where would you station your guards?"

"Around the hatch leading to the prison," said Stoick. "I reckon that's where the majority of Dagur's soldiers will be stationed."

"Alright," said Hiccup, "in which case, we need to be fast. Take out the guards the instant we see them, before they have the chance to retaliate."

"Aye, that you're right, son," said Stoick, nodding.

"Let's see if all that training you gave me pays off," Hiccup said, and he and his father crept up the steps. "Ready?"

Stoick nodded. They pushed open the hatch and leapt up onto the decks of the ships.

Stoick had been right: there _were_ soldiers waiting, circled around the hatch leading below the decks, but these soldiers were painfully easy to knock out of the way. A few bashes to the head with Stoick's axe and one or two swipes of Hiccup's sword, the soldiers fell back, unconscious.

Dagur and the remainder of his men turned and looked at them. "Oh, you two!?" Dagur groaned, drawing his axe. "How many times do I have to lock you up before you get the _idea!?"_

"How many times do you have to lock us up, before you realize that maybe you should just kill us while you still have the chance, _instead_ of locking us up first?" Hiccup shot back.

"ATTACK!" Dagur shouted furiously. "ATTACK THEM! KILL THEM! _KILL THEM!"_

The soldiers came at them instantly. Hiccup raised his sword and clashed it against the Berserker's weapon; then, without even thinking about what he was doing, he twisted his sword, flicked his wrist, and preformed the same technique his father had taught him.

The Berserker's sword flew out of his grip and sank into the wood of the mast. While the soldier looked down at his empty hand, dumbfounded, Hiccup brought the flat of his sword down on the Berserker's head. The Berserker sank to the ground, unconscious.

"Nice one, son!" said Stoick, using the same disarming technique on the soldier he was fighting and knocking the Berserker out by bashing their heads together.

"Thanks, Dad!" Hiccup called back. "Now let's see if we can't call the dragons!" He raced to the bow of the ship, knocked a Berserker off balance with his sword, and stepped to the edge of the ship. He cupped one hand around his mouth, other hand clenched around his sword, and performed a perfect Night Fury call.

…

Toothless suddenly perked up and looked around wildly. Astrid and the other riders were searching Hiccup and Stoick's house for anything that could lead them to said father and son's whereabouts.

"Anything?" Astrid called.

"Nothing," said Ruffnut, pulling herself out from underneath Hiccup's desk. "Just Toothless' stupid auto tailfin. Honestly, why does Hiccup keep this thing around?" She tossed it aside and crossed her arms.

"How do we know Hiccup and Stoick aren't still on Berk?" said Snotlout. "I mean, maybe they're just, you know, training somewhere else for a change! Raven Point can get kinda hot in the summer."

"We're in the middle of winter, Snotlout," said Fishlegs, crossing his arms, "and anyways, why wouldn't they tell someone where they were going? Why wouldn't Hiccup confide in us and tell us what was going on?"

"I know, right?" said Tuffnut. "Why _wouldn't_ Hiccup confide in us?"

"Well," said Ruffnut, "I guess there _was_ that one time you and I hung him upside down in an old dragon trap and left him there for hours when he was seven."

"Oh, yeah," said Tuffnut. "There _was_ that incident...but after that-"

"Forget it!" snapped Astrid. "Keep looking! Maybe they left a note somewhere…"

Toothless growled suddenly, and instantly, all eyes turned towards him. "Toothless?" said Astrid, rushing forward. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Toothless didn't answer; he simply turned and raced down the stairs. "Toothless!" Astrid called after him, and when the dragon didn't answer, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut turned and ran after him.

"Toothless! Wait!" Astrid shouted, but Toothless was in no mood to wait. He raced straight for the docks and looked out at the water intently. Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs stopped behind him. Snotlout was gasping for breath, as was Tuffnut, while the rest of them were barely winded.

"They're out there somewhere," said Astrid, "and something's wrong. Saddle up, guys! We need to go see what's going on."

"But what about Toothless?" said Fishlegs, as Toothless looked ready to dive into the water and swim to the scene of the crime himself.

Astrid looked back at Hiccup's house. "Ruffnut," she said, "didn't you mention something about Toothless' auto tailfin?"

Ruffnut straightened up. "Yes, I did," she said. "Okay, guys, give me thirty seconds, and I'll be back with it!" She turned and raced off. Tuffnut and Snotlout, still hunched over, began to count from one to thirty.

"Everyone else," said Astrid, "mount up, and grab your weapons! Get ready! Who knows what Toothless heard."

Toothless growled at the ocean. He had heard Hiccup's Night Fury call with his sensitive ears, and knew something was wrong. He glared at the ocean; the thing separating him and his rider.

…

A Berserker ran up against Hiccup with a scream of fury, and Hiccup, raising his Gronckle Iron sword, ran to meet him. With a clang, their weapons clashed, and with a clash, their weapons clanged. Hiccup raised his sword, instantly taking up the offense, and delivered blow upon blow against the Berserker's weapon.

"STAY..." Hiccup bashed his sword against the Berserker's axe, "AWAY…" _SLASH!_ "FROM…" Hiccup swung his sword, and the Berserker barely met the blow. "...BERK!"

The soldier lost his footing, Hiccup yanked the axe from his hand, and knocked the Berserker unconscious with the flat of the heavy weapon.

Another Berserker came up from behind, announcing his presence with a scream of anger. Hiccup turned and ran towards him. At the last second, he had a plan.

"Here! Trade ya!" Hiccup shouted, and he threw his axe into the air. The soldier, confused, screeched to a halt and tossed his spear; the soldier caught the axe, and Hiccup caught the spear.

"Thank you!" said Hiccup, and with a smile, he knocked the Berserker off his feet with the long handle of the spear. Another soldier came up at him from behind, and he knocked him out effortlessly with his spear.

Across from Hiccup, Stoick was being just as aggressive towards their kidnappers, punching and slashing at every chance he had. A crossbow was aimed at him; all it took was a slash and a punch, and the archer was unconscious, crossbow reduced to splinters.

"I've had enough of this," growled Dagur, taking up his axe and stepping towards Hiccup. Hiccup saw him coming and wasted no time in knocking out the soldier he had been fighting to give Dagur his unhindered attention.

"I told you, Dagur," Hiccup said, dropping the spear and taking up his sword instead. "You can't beat us. We're warriors."

"We're _Berserkers!"_ said Dagur, thrusting his axe forward. "You cannot defeat _us!"_

"And we're _Hooligans_ ," said Hiccup, shrugging carelessly. "Equally insane, but unfortunately for you, Hooligans are also loyal, compassionate, fierce, and brave."

"You aren't a warrior, Hiccup," said Dagur, spitting.

"No, you're right, I'm not," Hiccup said. "I'm not a warrior. I don't fight because I have to. I don't fight tooth and claw. I don't line up with other warriors and fight. But that doesn't mean I don't _fight_. I'm a soldier, Dagur. I fight by my choosing. I fight for what's right. Unlike _you_."

"I told you once," said Dagur. "Your mind tricks won't work on me."

"But they _have_ worked on you, Dagur," said Hiccup. "They'll _always_ work on you. There's an old Viking saying. You should know it, your father used to say it. 'Demand your warriors to fight, and they will win the battle. But teach a soldier to fight, and they will win the war.'"

Dagur narrowed his eyes. Hiccup did the same. Then, in sync, they pounced.


	8. Chapter 8

Toothless soared in front of the rest of the dragon riders, leading them to the spot where the Night Fury call had come from. Astrid filed in behind Toothless on Stormfly, and behind her soared Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut on Barf and Belch.

"I don't see anything!" complained Tuffnut. "This was a stupid idea! Maybe Toothless just thought he heard something! I think I hear stuff all the time, you know! Hear myself talking? I think I hear that!"

"Can you please shut up!?" snapped Snotlout.

"Wait, you mean to tell me _I'M TALKING!?"_

"It'd be easier if we'd just left them behind!" said Snotlout, jabbing his thumb at the twins. "I mean, seriously! Why do we bring the twins with us anyway? All they do is blow stuff up!"

"Um, guys," said Fishlegs nervously, lowering his spyglass from his eye, "by the looks of things, we're going to need to blow stuff up." He passed the spyglass to Astrid, who took it and raised it to her eye.

She instantly gasped and lowered it again. "Berserker ships!" she shouted.

"What? WHERE!?" shouted Tuffnut, looking around excitedly.

"Right in front of us!" said Astrid, pointing wildly, stowing the spyglass away in Stormfly's saddlebag and drawing her axe in its place. "That must be where Stoick and Hiccup are!"

"Oooh!" said Tuffnut. "So Toothless _wasn't_ just hearing stuff, okay!" He pulled out his spear, and beside him, Ruffnut did the same. Fishlegs and Snotlout drew their swords.

"Are you guys ready?" Astrid asked.

"OH SWEET LOKI, YES!" shouted the twins, throwing their hands into the air.

"Let's pummel Dagur's deranged behind!" said Snotlout in agreement.

"And of course I'm in on it," said Fishlegs, albeit a bit nervously.

"Perfect!" said Astrid, grinning. "Let's go with the element of surprise, shall we? Everyone, single-file formation! Head for the water!"

...

Parry. Swing. _Clang! Clash!_

Dagur bared against Hiccup's sword, and Hiccup bared against his opponent's axe in response. Dagur clenched his teeth and hissed through them like a venomous snake.

"You'll pay for all the times you crossed me," Dagur threatened. "You will pay."

"Ohhhhh," Hiccup said, nodding, "yeah. Riiiigghht. I'm sure that'll be really humiliating when we escape, alive."

Dagur pulled back his axe and poised to strike again; but just as he did, a large, hot fireball knocked the weapon right out of Dagur's grip.

"WHAT!?" Dagur shouted, looking down stupidly at his empty hand, and then, he looked back up at the sky with question.

"Yeaha!" cheered Snotlout. "Snotlout, Snotlout, oy, oy, oy!"

"Snotlout!" Hiccup called. "For once in my life, I think I'm actually happy to see you!"

"Of course you are!" said Snotlout pridefully. "I am _awesome!"_

The twins, mounted on Barf and Belch, took their dragon to one of Dagur's other armada ships; Barf released flammable gas around the ship's deck, and one spark from Belch was all it took to light it. The entire ship's hull was blown to bits, and the warship began sinking pathetically into the water's depths, sail and mast set ablaze.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut stared at it, dumbfounded for a moment. Then, they punched the air and cheered, "YESSSSSS!"

Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Meatlug soared towards another Berserker ship. "Lava blast, Meatlug!" Fishlegs prompted, and Meatlug instantly spewed lava onto the decks of Dagur's ship. The lava quickly sank through the deck of the ship, and then, through the lower deck of the ship; water filled the ship, and the soldiers leapt overboard.

"Good girl, Meatlug!" applauded Fishlegs, and Meatlug beamed with pride.

"Stormfly, spine shot!" Astrid shouted, and Stormfly flicked her tail; one of the dragon's expertly aimed spines pinned a Berserker to the mast of the ship by his leather armor, and Stoick knocked the Berserker out with little to no trouble.

Toothless, meantime, soared and landed on the ship where Dagur and Hiccup were immersed in battle. Toothless knocked Dagur back with his sweeping tail, just as Hiccup bashed the flat of his sword against another Berserker's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said, and he raced towards his dragon. "Come on, let's go help the others!"

He mounted Toothless, but just as he did, Dagur leapt to his feet, crossbow clutched in his grip.

"If I were you, brother," said Dagur, grinning, "I wouldn't make a move!"

This could have been the end, if it hadn't been for another blast of fire that knocked Dagur off his feet once again.

"YEAH!" shouted a voice from above. "Go Gustav, go Gustav!"

Gustav and Berk's A-Team soared into action. Gothi and her Gronckle backed up Fishlegs and Meatlug while Mulch and Bucket on their Zippleback went to help the twins, who were having way too much fun with the explosions.

"Die, ships, die, ships, die, ships!" Tuffnut chanted, and when the ship flat-out _exploded_ , he cheered, "YES! SHIP DEAD! SHIP DEAD! Whoohoo!"

With the A-Team also came Skullcrusher, who landed on the decks beside Stoick and allowed his rider to mount. Stoick and Skullcrusher shot into the sky with the rest of the dragon riders easily, leaving behind unconscious Berserkers in his wake.

"Son!" Stoick called down to Hiccup. "Come on! Let's go!"

Hiccup was just about to head away, when he looked back at the mast of the ship, and got an idea. "Toothless, fire at the mast," he said, and Toothless sucked in a deep breath and did so. The plasma blast exploded at the bottom of the mast, and just like it had when the Berserkers first attacked Berk, the entire mast toppled over like a falling tree.

Toothless spread his wings and soared off, just as Dagur stood up, dazed and disoriented. "What did I miss?" Dagur asked stupidly, and then, the mast of the ship crashed down onto the decks. Dagur fell over indignantly, and the ship instantly began taking on water.

Dagur's armada was a mess. Which was good for the dragon riders.

"YEAH!" Hiccup said in triumph, throwing his hands into the air, looking down at the destruction with victory. "We did it! Good call, gang!"

"Look at all that destruction!" said Ruffnut, awed. "It's almost too much for me!"

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry," sniffed Tuffnut, wiping his eyes. "Stupid smoke, makes my eyes all watery…"

"We did it!" said Snotlout. "I can't believe we actually did it!"

"Now let's head back to Berk," said Hiccup, and he, along with the other dragons, turned and shot off.

"Come on, A-Team!" Gustav said, motioning to the members of the auxiliary team to follow him. "Let's go home!"

All the dragons soared back home with their riders mounted victoriously on their backs.

In the ocean below, Dagur clung to a piece of driftwood, watching the dragon riders leave. He raised his fist weakly and punched the air. "You're a cheater, Hiccup!" Dagur accused. "And I will have my revenge! I _will have my revenge!_ "

…

Hiccup studied the arrowhead of a Berserker arrow intently back in his room on Berk. Toothless slept on his stone slab, tail curled around himself, and Hiccup sat at his desk, examining the arrowhead with the light of a dying candle.

Stoick walked up the steps and paused, taking a moment to see just what Hiccup was studying so carefully before speaking. "What do you have there, Hiccup?"

"A Berserker arrowhead," said Hiccup, raising the arrowhead to the light. "Weird...there's dragon root impregnated on it. Dragon hunters are the only ones I've seen use dragon root on their arrows before…"

He paused.

"Dagur's still in league with the hunters," said Hiccup, looking up at his father. "That's why he attacked. Viggo must be making him attack us alone so we get under the impression that he _is_ alone."

"Are you sure, son?" said Stoick. "Maybe the arrow was left over from when they were allies."

"No, they would have used those arrows up already," said Hiccup, and he sounded so confident that no one would be tempted to argue. "The Berserkers don't make their own weapons, and dragon root wears off eventually. This…" He smelled the arrowhead; it reeked heavily of dragon root. "Oh yeah, this is definitely fresh."

"Then that explains their otherwise inexplicable attack," said Stoick.

"Exactly," said Hiccup. "They're trying to throw us off. Just the sort of thing Viggo would do. He's a master of deception. Nothing is as it seems with that guy."

"Aye," said Stoick, nodding. "I'm glad I know you can handle yourself should you need to go against him. I know you don't like fighting, Hiccup, but now that I taught you at least the basics of what I know...I feel better."

"I understand," said Hiccup, smiling. "I'm sure if I'd been in your place, I would've done the same thing."

Stoick nodded. "Well, goodnight, Hiccup," he said. "Night, Toothless."

Toothless growled briefly, eyes still closed, in response. Stoick then turned and started back down the stairs.

"Hey, Dad?" Hiccup said, and Stoick paused, turning back around to face him. Hiccup smiled. "We could still swordfight every now and then," Hiccup said, "you know, just for the sake of it."

Stoick smiled. "I'd like that, Hiccup," he said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dad."

…

Viggo rapped on the bars of Heather's prison cell, and Heather instantly jerked her head up to look at him, glaring lowly. Viggo smiled pleasantly.

"Hello, my dear," he said. "I have come to discuss something with you, Heather, and I hope we can see eye to eye about things."

"I'm not interesting in _anything_ you have to say, _Viggo_ ," Heather snarled, teeth clenched. "We will _never_ see eye to eye, and I'm glad we don't. I'd never want to be able to see eye to eye with someone like _you_."

"You might think differently," said Viggo, "once you hear what I have to say. I have no doubt that Dagur confided in you the secret plans I prohibited him to speak of to anyone?"

Heather didn't let her face betray it. "My brother-"

"Yes," said Viggo, nodding, "I know he told you. He told you he would tell you everything, as soon as he discovered the extent of my plan...but unfortunately, Heather, I have no intentions to ever tell Dagur the extension of my plan."

"What?" said Heather blatantly.

"No," said Viggo, "but however, I have _every_ means to tell _you_ the extension of my plan. For you see, I could not do it without you... _or_ Dagur."

Heather narrowed her eyes. "What do you want from us?" she growled.

"Before I explain," said Viggo, "I must warn you, Heather, that if you breathe a word to your brother, I will kill him, and let you live to feel the pain of your brother's death. Think about this, Heather."

Heather swallowed thickly, but didn't let her fear show. "What. Do. You. Want?" she demanded.

Viggo smiled. "Oh, I have a special job for you, my dear," said Viggo, "and if you succeed, I will not harm your brother. Fail, however…" He examined the hilt of his dagger - the same dagger he had used to stab Hiccup, all that time ago. "...And I fear what happens to your dear brother," said Viggo. "Do we have a deal?"

Heather's glare darkened.

But she didn't have the choice.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Weeeeeel, that's a wrap, ladies and gentlemen! I hope you guys enjoyed this little piece! And now we get on to the season finales! Yay! :D I hope you guys enjoy those two, too, they're going to be fun…:)**

 **You guys probably noticed that I didn't do shout-outs in the beginning of this chapter, and that was because I felt a headache coming on, and so I'm going to go guzzle down some herbal tea and coffee and drain the headache out before it begins! :D**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think of this fic, and I'll see you all in "Doomsday Part 1". :D See you later! Love you! :D**

 **Cheers!**

 **-BeyondTheClouds777**


End file.
